Mallorcaniyátix
by fandora
Summary: [Parodia] 1 misión, llegar a Mallorca.1 sola forma de hacerlo: por mar. ¿Posibilidades de llegar?Las aventuras de un adolescentes que intenta disfrutar de sus vacaciones.


N/A: Este capitulo está dedicado a dos personas.

1. A Umbra, que me sugirió el titulo y le gustó la idea cuando se la comenté,

Niña, lo acabé antes que tú tu capítulo, esto pronostica el Apocalipsis. XD

2. A Joaquín, por tu paciencia. Te prometo que después de acabar el próximo

Capítulo 2 de crisis de identidad me pondré a fondo con el prólogo.

N/A: Y para los lectores de crisis de identidad: no, no hemos muerto ninguna de las dos, así que buenas noticias, lo más probable es que se publique como mucho en dos semanas y exagero. Y los reviews serás contestados próximamente, en cuanto a choque de mundos por Umbra… quizás haya buenas noticias para todos, y me incluyo a mi misma.

Capítulo 1: De las ventajas de vivir en Privet Drive.

Amanecía en Londres, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol resplandecía y la gente se comenzaba a levantar… pero eso fue en Londres, en la barriada de Privet Drive, había llovido a cantaros durante toda la noche, las nubes tapaban cualquier intento del sol por ser visto y más de un pajarito había caído fulminado por los rayos y no cantaban, sino estaban listos para servirse en un restaurante bajo el nombre de pasados al carbón y los vecinos no habían podido pegar ojo en toda la noche porque la habían pasado achicando agua después de que por las lluvias el río se hubiese desbordado…

En el Nº 4 de Privet Drive un matrimonio que parecía sacado de una pésima comedia americana dormía en la habitación principal. El marido con apariencia de morsa bigotuda disfrazada para Halloween ocupaba casi toda la cama de 2m x 2m, y en un pequeño rincón acurrucada como un gato se encontraba su esposa, con la cabeza llena de rulos sostenidos por una red envolviendo todo su cuero cabelludo.

En el dormitorio continuo a la peculiar pareja, un adolescente dormía profundamente, envuelto en su mantita de bebé, y era, por cierto, el que originaba todas las noches los famosos ronquidos que hacían temblar las paredes del barrio y eran registrados por los sismógrafos de todo el país. El adolescente en cuestión, tenía un peligrosísimo índice de masa corporal que superaba presumiblemente día tras día, portaba un pelo rubio oxigenado y tenía ojos de cerdito que se deleitaban practicando su deporte favorito: el zapping, y claro, después el sofing, el caming, el palizing… en fin, que era un chaval, que aunque por su apariencia no se notase amaba el deporte convencional y los deportes de riesgo, como robarle las tartas a las vecinas descuidadas que las dejaban en el alféizar de la ventana, cantar opera en mitad de la lluvia, hacer graffitis, robar cualquier tipo de vehículo y vandalismo callejero en general.

A unos 20 metros, en una habitación considerablemente más pequeña, un chaval con el pelo negro y alborotado como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe, delgado y algo bajito para su edad, tenía unos tapones en cada oído y apretaba fuertemente la almohada contra sus dos orejas intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño que no había podido tener pasando la noche achicando agua junto a su familia, o, mejor dicho, achicando él agua mientras su primo, con sus potentes pulmones de niño mimado y caprichoso entonaba el primer acto de la opera "Carmen" y el resto de su familia le daba cariñosos gritos de apoyo al estilo de:

¡Como no te des más prisa te quedas sin comer 5 días!

¡Esa esquina necesita un repaso!

En fin, que había pasado una noche entretenida y ahora no podía dormir porque su primo había decidido romper esa mañana un record en ronquidos. Reprimió un gemido al tiempo que se revolvía nervioso y algo colérico en su cama. Envidiaba a sus tíos, ellos podían dormir incluso con los Rolling Stones dando un concierto con los altavoces al máximo en su jardín. Bueno, en realidad, aunque pareciese irónico, los Dursleys, así se llamaba el matrimonio, eran envidiados por todo el barrio, ya que cuando el "pequeño" Dudley dormía nadie podía pegar ojo y albergaban secretamente la esperanza de que el joven padeciese un horrible insomnio que les librase de la locura de llegar a fin de mes comprando todos los días un paquete de tapones súper absorbentes del sonido. En realidad, este muchacho al parecer desconocedor de cepillos para el pelo también envidiaba a sus vecinos, ellos tenían la suerte de vivir lo suficientemente lejos de su primo como para que unos tapones para los oídos les funcionase, este adolescente se llamaba Harry Potter.

A primera vista Harry Potter parecía un adolescente normal: tenía su habitación siempre hecha un desastre, hacía los deberes siempre en el último momento y trasnochaba para acabarlos, practicaba deporte, tenía dos ojos, una nariz, dos orejas una boca, no era bizco, ni sordo, ni cojo, era maltratado por sus horribles tíos… pero si te fijabas bien en el chico y pasabas un rato con él te dabas cuenta de que Harry Potter no era una chico normal, claro, era todo lo normal que quisieses siempre que aceptaras el hecho de que era un mago, se había enfrentado un montón de veces al mago tenebroso del momento, había pasado 10 años de su vida viviendo en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, era testigo de Jehová, no le gustaba la pizza pero era capaz de vender su alma por un plato de sushi, espiaba a su vecina a través de su ventana cuando ésta se cambiaba y traía a su ligue del momento a … jugar con él y esperaba los juicios de 12 demandas de alejamiento por acoso entre una larga lista de cualidades.

No, en definitiva, aunque él se considerase a si mismo, Harry Potter no era un adolescente normal, claro, que no podemos culpar a este chico de creerse normal teniendo el ejemplo que tenía.

5 horas después de que su primo se durmiese Harry consiguió al fin conciliar el sueño, entre lágrimas de alegría cuando su primo dejó de roncar 30 esperados segundos.

Se sumergió en un sueño profundo, en el que unos simpáticos lugareños de cualquier isla desierta tenían a su primo atado a un palo y encima de una fogata con una manzana en la boca y Harry, con una corona en la cabeza observaba el espectáculo con un tridente en la mano y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, el sueño acabó cuando una bruja con rulos y cara de caballo le cogía de la oreja y le arrastraba por el suelo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la vieja con cara de caballo delante suyo y cogiéndole de la oreja.

¿Se puede saber que haces todavía en la cama?

Harry observó lastimeramente el reloj de la mesilla de noche, sólo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que su primo había dejado de roncar.

Es tarde, arriba, vamos- le observó fijamente- mira que pintas tienes, parece que no hubieses dormido, seguro que has vuelto otra vez a espiar a la vecina, el día que te pille te vas a enterar, yo no pienso pagar ni una sola demanda de acoso, ya te puedes ir concienciando del traje a rayas.- aunque pensándolo bien- murmuró- sería una buena manera de deshacernos de una vez de ti

Y así, pensando una buena manera de deshacerse de su "amado" sobrino, salió de la habitación con una mano en la barbilla y murmurando por lo bajo.

Al mismo tiempo que su tía salía de la habitación Harry emitió un suspiro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que en un "desafortunado accidente" sus tíos murieran horrible y dolorosamente. Se reprendió a si mismo mientras imaginaba a su tío tal y como había soñado a Dudley solo que en el infierno y con un demonio con malas pintas descargándole rayos eléctricos. Se rió por lo bajo y la escena cambió a su primo en una cinta de correr intentando morder un Donet que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Harry ¿quieres bajar de una vez? Tenemos hambre- se escucho gritar a Petunia Dursley

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo reprimiendo inútilmente los bostezos que se escapaban de su boca y después de estar más de 5 minutos intentando subir un calcetín hacia su punto de gravedad creyendo que era unos calzoncillos y algunos incidentes más consiguió acabar de vestirse por completo. Iba a salir de la habitación para ir al baño cuando se acordó de algo.

Rápidamente esquivó una mesilla saltando sobre ella y rebuscó rápidamente uno de sus objetos muggles más preciados.

Frenéticamente se dirigió a la ventana, ajustó los prismáticos y los dirigió hacia la ventana de la vecina.

Que mala suerte- murmuró mientras tiraba los prismáticos en la cama- no esta en su habitación

Un poco menos animado, pero definitivamente hambriento se dirigió a la cocina. Los Dursleys estaban allí como cada mañana, los muy gandules cada uno con un babero de una langosta bailando la conga colgándoles de la cara, los codos sobre la mesa y una mirada hambrienta. En ocasiones Harry sentía miedo, en concreto en esas ocasiones, cuando tenía que darle de comer a su familia.

Si, si, si… un minuto, espera a que fría los huevos- Su primo empezaba a impacientarse.

Puso la radio para animarse y olvidarse de su deprimente vida, deprimente vida en la que existían las denuncias por acoso, familias que parecían sacadas de la peor versión del circo del sol y esperaban hambrientos el desayuno, la vida era injusta…

Harry no recordaba a sus padres, pero a veces, si se esforzaba mucho, encontraba fuerzas suficientes para buscar el álbum de fotos que le había regalado su amigo Hágrido y se quedaba horas observando la mancha de la tapa, ensimismado e imaginando los miles de orígenes que podría tener la mancha… ¿sería aceite¿Coca cola¿Café¿Sería café colombiano¿Brasileño¿Sería robado¿Le habrían robado la taza a algún pobre mendigo¿sería ese mendigo amigo de sus padres?... estas preguntas le atormentaban…- Al menos no eran restos del potaje de Hágrido- se consolaba- éste era famoso por provocar úlceras y el guardabosques ganaba una pequeña fortuna, que desviaba a paraísos fiscales, vendiéndola como un potente ácido a terroristas de renombre, por eso del dinero de la jubilación, se entiende. En fin, la cuestión era que si hubiese sido potaje, no quedaría del álbum ni el recuerdo, y era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres.

Durante años los Dursleys habían mentido a Harry, y el pobre había creído que sus padres habían muerto porque, al ser mendigos, desconocían el funcionamiento de la lavadora, y un día se habían caído dentro de una… Un destino horrible, morir ahogados mientras tu ropa interior centrifuga… Harry había tenido pesadillas durante años, en las que un enorme payaso los tiraba en el infernal artefacto, y jamás había podido acercarse a una, siendo un niño traumado como era….

Pero esa teoría tenía grandes agujeros, y cuando cumplió los 11 años, una tormentosa noche, en la que el sámur había tenido que atender a su tío por comerse el solito una morsa, y los dueños del zoológico lo esperaban junto con la policía… Enorme y gordo rapero, vestido de incógnito, como si se creyese Sherlock Holmes, entró a su casa y le confesó la verdad…

Se llamaba Hágrido, se había divorciado 8 veces y trabajaba en Hogwars, un colegio de magia, como guardabosques y pirómano en sus ratos libres. Pero su vida personal era poco interesante, además de comprometedora, así que éste no dijo mucho más sobre ella. Lo que si le dijo, mientras su tío se retorcía cada vez que le mencionaban la factura de su cena, era que era un mago, pero no uno cualquiera, sino él mismo, una frase verdaderamente inquietante… esa noche no durmió desentrañando sus misterios ocultos. También le dijo que el único sobreviviente de una maldición asesina, pero Harry apenas le escuchaba, estaba demasiado impresionado por la afirmación anterior… a lo que si prestó oídos fue a la muerte de sus padres, resultaba que sus tíos le habían engañado durante toda su vida, sus padres no habían muerto cayéndose dentro de una lavadora, sino que los había matado el mafioso más grande de la historia. Se decepcionó un poco, todo hay que decirlo, esa historia era menos interesante que la anterior.

A partir de ese año, asistió regularmente a Hogwars, que resultó ser un colegio muy interesante, en el que no sólo se aprendían transformaciones, encantamientos y demás, sino que aprendías a doblar cucharas con la mente, provocar terremotos…era un colegio muy interesante, pero sus tíos le odiaban por ir, ellos jamás habían sido aceptados y le tenían envidia… Allí también encontró a sus mejores amigos en el mundo mundial… a veces una pesada carga, sobretodo cuando se emborrachaban y los tenía que traer de vuelta a cuestas.

Pero esos años, en los que fue perseguido una y otra vez por asesinos a sueldo y recibía demandas por acoso casi cada semana, no fueron nada comparados con su tercer y cuarto año de colegio, en el que descubrió que su padrino, ex-convicto y socio de sus padres estaba vivo, y Lord Voldemort resucitó jurando venganza… Si es que él tendría que hacerse una biografía, se vendería como un best-seller.

Pero en eso quizás profundizaremos más adelante, la cuestión era que Harry Potter tenía 15 años y acababan de empezar las inacabables vacaciones de verano.

Aquí tienes Dudley- dijo cautelosamente el primo del susodicho, que con cuidado, dejó los 3 platos de plástico con el desayuno lo más rápido que pudo sobre la mesa, aliviado de haberse librado del mordisco de su primo, si es que era un experto. Aunque había días en los que no era lo suficientemente rápido y su primo había estado a punto de dejarlo manco. Miró con desesperación como su primo intentaba morder el plato… menos mal que habían desechado los platos de cristal… su primo se había tragado más de uno. Repitió el proceso con el resto de su familia. A veces se preguntaba porque él… ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso¿Por pué no se iba al circo y dejaba de estudiar? Ya tenía experiencia cuidando a especimenes de circo…

Cuando sirvió a sus tíos, se puso él a comer sus dos lonchas de queso y media rebanada de pan duro del día anterior, o como a él le gustaba llamarle, crujiente pan del día anterior. Él sí conocía la palabra dieta.

Mientras comía se fijó en la tele, era extraño, casi aterrador, por un momento pensó en huir despavorido, en la televisión en lugar de estar el canal de comedias para tontos muy tontos ¡estaban las noticias! Corrió a la ventana, por si veía a la madre nodriza extraterrestre huyendo del planeta o algo por el estilo… pero descubrió algo más interesante.

-¡Tía Petunia¡Tía Petunia!- exclamó- son los vecinos de Nº 8

Su tía se levantó del asiento como si le hubiesen colocado unas brasas bajo la silla, pero no, no eran brasas, no, no era un pájaro, y no, no era un avión… era la una de las pocas actividades que compartían tía y sobrino, espiar a los vecinos y grabar las evidencias para enviarlas a programas de la tele, una de las pocas cosas que la levantaban de la mesa en mitad del desayuno. Cogió rápidamente una pareja de prismáticos de última generación con infrarrojos, lentes de máxima ampliación, linterna, video incorporado, libro de instrucciones y etiqueta, aún colgando del aparato y USB. Para actualización del sistema operativo.

¡Harry prepara la cámara!- ordenó- creo que esta vez los pillaremos

¡ Si! Por fin después de semanas, tendremos la evidencia. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a la vecina del quinto de la calle de enfrente - Parecía mentira que por fin después de meses la vecina cometiese un error y pudiesen ver al amante

¡Vaya! Que bueno está – comentó tía Petunia- ¿Qué le dará para que se quede con ella?

Tengo casi la certeza de que le engaña, tía Petunia, le ha prometido un piso en el centro

Menuda rastrera, pero si no tiene donde caerse muerta, roba hasta en el supermercado, que la he visto yo- presumió. Harry no la cuestionó, su tía era una eminencia en el arte de espiar a los vecinos.

¡Petunia¡Petunia!- La llamó Vernon- Ya sale, ya sale.

Su tía corrió como un bólido y se puso de pie frente a la tele junto con su marido y su hijo. Harry escuchó la voz de la presentadora.

Y como última noticia del día, inquietantes los hechos ocurridos en la ciudad de Londres ayer entre las 6.00 y las 7.00 de la tarde, una familia, apodada ya como la quiebra-buffets, consiguió meterse de incógnito en el buffet coma todo lo que pueda y aún más- de fondo, incrédulo, Harry vio a sus tíos y a su primo, escoltados por la policía saliendo del buffet con una freidora en cada mano cada uno- afortunadamente, se les pudo detener antes de que acabaran con todas las reservas del restaurante, aunque las neveras del local sufrieron graves desperfectos, cuando fueron mordidas después de que la familia acabara con todo lo comestible…- Decidió apagar las antenas de sus oídos… sentía TANTA vergüenza ajena.

Este es el día más feliz de vida- casi lloró su tío- por fin mi familia tiene lo que se merece- dijo mientras los tres se abrazaban.

Harry no sabía si reír y llorar, eran su única familia después de todo… pero eso no significaba que los entendiera.

Escucha chico- Lo llamó su tío- tenemos una sorpresa para ti- anunció. Harry se estremeció, la palabra sorpresa en salida de la boca de su tío nunca traía nada bueno- Seamos claros, tu no nos gustas y nosotros no te gustamos a ti así que tu tía y yo hemos tomado una decisión… te vamos a enviar de vacaciones- Anunció

¿Vacaciones?, no podía creérselo¡vacaciones¡Por fin!... espera. Un momento… ¿Vacaciones? - ¿Dónde está el gato encerrado?

¿Gato encerrado?, no sé de que hablas, con la de dinero que vamos a gastar tu tía y yo en el viaje, no seas desagradecido, o limpiaras el suelo con tu cepillo de dientes durante un mes… el caso es que tu tía, tu primo y yo, nos dejamos el año pasado una maleta en el hotel cuando el año pasado fuimos de vacaciones a Mallorca

¿Os fuisteis de vacaciones a Mallorca¿No me dejasteis con la vecina loca que lee las cartas de enfrente porque tu amiga Pepita estaba enferma?- Si, tío Vernon había metido la pata.

Emmm, esto… Si. – Respondió- pero eso no es lo importante… lo importante es que nos dejamos una maleta y nos avisaron para que fuésemos a buscarla, y aquí es donde entras tú, nosotros no vamos a ir otro año más porque la tenemos muy vista, nos vamos al caribe, así que te hemos dejado un pequeño barco en el muelle para que te vayas de viaje y la recuperes.

Por una parte Harry estaba encantado ¡Todo un verano sin los Dursleys!, sin ser su esclavo doméstico y ser poder ser feliz, pero por otra parte… se fiaba menos de sus tíos que de un oso polar hambriento… ¿Qué habrían tramado esta vez?... no podía ser tan bueno.

Sales esta tarde a las 2:00, prepara tu maleta ya que tienes que ir en autobús- anunció su tía- para que luego digas.

Esa tarde Harry estaba más feliz que un ocho, no terminaba de fiarse mucho de sus tíos, pero la noticia de un verano sin los Dursleys era una bendición, así que hizo su maleta lo más rápido que pudo y cogió el autobús casi imitando a su primo y cantando ópera.

Llegó al muelle con la hora justa, sus tíos le habían dicho, que antes de las 1:30 se pasase por la tienda de enfrente del muelle para que le diesen lo necesario para irse.

La tienda era una simple tienda de pesca, que olía a humedad y pescado. El dependiente era un hombre que más bien podría estar jubilado, con poco y cano pelo, casi calvo de hecho, complexión recia, una pipa en la boca y una pata de palo. Parecía salido de una película de serie B.

Disculpe, soy Harry Potter- anunció- mis tíos me dijeron que tenía usted que darme algo

¡Ah, sí!, Harry Potter… tus tíos me hablaron de ti, así que tu eres el famoso sobrino con no se cuantas demandas por acoso sexual.

Si, el mismo, aquí presente.

Espera un momento chico, ahora te lo traigo.

Harry se entretuvo mirando la tienda, que parecía el baúl de los recuerdos. Más bien por los sospechosos cebos en estado de descomposición, o los extraños peces mutantes que colgaban de la pared… una tienda extraña.

El dependiente no tardó mucho en llegar.

Aquí tienes chico- le tendió un paquete- que lo disfrutes, espero verte pronto.

Harry estaba algo extrañado, una caja… la abrió sentado sobre un banco en el exterior de la tienda, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era…

UNA BALSA DEL TELEPIZZA.

No se lo podía creer… ¿Cómo esperaban que de verdad llegase a Mallorca con esa…. De balsa?, no iba a llegar no siquiera a aguas internacionales. Eso ya era el colmo, tendría que ponerle algo de freno a los intentos de sus tíos por deshacerse de él, como cuando lo intentaron regalar por la calle o lo dejaban con la vecina loca...

Alzó la mirada y una sonrisa asomó por su rostro- quizás las cosas se pudiesen arreglar y podría irse de vacaciones por una vez en su vida- pensó mientras admiraba aquel coloso.

N/A: Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba por hoy... pasemos a las noticias del segundo capítulo:

¿ Cuando estará? ... pues no estoy muy segura, lo más probable es que para dentro de unas dos o tres semanas, o puede que acabe la historia entera como borrador, que no creo que sobrepase los 10 capítulos, y entonces la rehaga y publique finalmente, para evitar grandes bloqueos y publicar con cierta regularidad.


End file.
